


Of course not.

by duaa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Other, Really really really short, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, idk if i should do a part two with a happier end?, kinda manipulating??, kinda self destructive behaviour if you squint, like hella short, lmk, my poor boy, pattondontpeek, sad boy hours with resident sad boy: logan, soz logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Logan doesn’t feel anything.He does not feel elated when Thomas learns. He does not feel feel heartbroken when the others are sad. He does not feel content after their movie nights.But most importantly, he does not feel sad.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Of course not.

**Author's Note:**

> uh i tried something with the first bit so please please please let me know your thoughts :D

“Hey, uh, Ro? You good?”

“Of course I am, Edgar Allen Woe! Are _you_ okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. No, uh, no big deal, or whatever.”

“Well, now, kiddo-“

“I’m completely fine, Pat. Drop it. Please?”

“I was just trying to say that we’re all on your side, Virge! If ya ever need to talk, your old dad will be right around the corner! And the same goes for you, Roman!”

“Right, thanks padre, uh, where’s our residential nerd? Has anyone seen Logan?”

“Probably working-“

“Reading something maybe-“

“Well sure who’s to say-“

“Uh huh, kiddo, d’ya really wanna bother Logan? Y’know how he gets when we pester him.”

“I’m pretty sure he went to bed, uh, you know with all that seven hours of sleep bullshi- uh, stuff.”

“It couldn’t hurt to check, nonetheless! I shall get him right away!”

“Princey. Stop.”

“Kiddo, d’ya really wanna get yelled at by Logan? I mean, don’t get me wrong, but he’s a bit...”

“Uncaring. About, uh, these sorts of things anyways.”

“Exactly! C’mon, listen to your old pop!”

“I... I suppose so. Very well, I shall see you all, tomorrow! Farewell and goodnight!”

“Yeah.”

“Sweet dreams kiddo!”

***

Logan didn’t cry. 

He most certainly did not whimper and sob, shaking with his hands griping his sides. He did not feel hollow, empty save for the sadness pouring over the brink. 

Logan didn’t care. 

Of course he did not care when his absence started going unnoticed. He did not care when Roman apologised to Virgil and never him.

Logan didn’t cry. 

Of course he did not sit in his bathtub, watching the bubble below him until they were above. He did not stare into his warped and blurry reflection on the mirror, thinking about nothing but everything at the same time. 

Logan didn’t care. 

He did not care about how Patton always singled him out. Away. Separate. He did not care when the others did not notice. 

Logan didn’t cry. 

He didn’t spend countless hours staring at the stars on his ceiling, only to snap them away - a fresh canvas, ready to be painted with his sorrows. But all he did was stare and stare and stare. 

Logan didn’t care. 

He did not care when ~~his friend~~ Virgil threatened him, or when Roman put him down or when Patton belittled him or when no one heard him or when no one cared or when they didn’t search for him or when they didn’t wait ~~or when he was silenced or when he~~

And the bubbles go up again.

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a follow up to this idk  
> hope you liked it, lmk if you see a typo 💖💕


End file.
